Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and in particular, to an LCD device including main and supplementary spacers, which support two substrates in different manners.
A LCD device may include two substrates facing each other, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and electrodes provided on the two substrates to generate an electric field. In the LCD device, images can be displayed by controlling orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer using the electric field. The LCD device may further include spacers provided between the two substrates to maintain a cell gap between the two substrates.
For LCD devices (e.g., tablet PCs) with a touch function, the LCD device should be durable enough to resist a pressure of a touch event repeatedly applied from a user.